Research on hydrophobic bacterial cell surface proteins will be continued. The natural distribution will be further assessed and other loci within the cell envelope will be probed. The possibility of using one (antibodies to which agglutinate a variety of bacteria) to immunize mice against infection by pathogenic bacteria will be examined. Research on the catalytic protein ribulose diphosphate carboxylase will be continued. We are interested in variations in its quaternary and active site structure and the possibility that its catalytic properties are modified by attachment to carboxysome or chloroplast membranes.